


Whatever Happened to Blaise Zabini?

by The Ones We Fought For (Merelyanempress)



Series: Whatever Happened? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelyanempress/pseuds/The%20Ones%20We%20Fought%20For
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties, partners, and one very lucky accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to Blaise Zabini?

The years after the war were a whirl of parties and partners for Blaise. Mother got married again, leaving him with the keys to the villa, the Porsche, and the wine cellar while she honeymooned in Paris. 

Blaise spent the time, ahem... _entertaining_ a number of lovely young witches and wizards. Margherita De Santis was beautiful of course, but he forgot about her until nine months later when an owl dropped baby off on his doorstep.

A baby? For Salazar's sake, he didn't need a baby. He didn't want a baby. Mother only sniffed an said something about it running in the family, and that she hoped Blaise didn't expect her to help with it. 

The baby had come with a letter on expensive paper, one that never used the word 'child', only 'accident'. It said (in the cutting yet polite tones used by Slytherins around the world) that the 'accident' was a girl, and the 'accident' was called Valentina. Any attempt to return the 'accident' would result in the immediate suing of the Zabini family. 

How was one meant to care for a baby? Blaise had absolutely no clue, and Mother obliviously wasn't going to be any help. 

Twelve months later he knew hundreds of things that he hadn't known before. Like how staining baby food was when you spilled it on a silk shirt, or how much noise one small thing can make. 

But, despite all this, Blaise privately thought that Valentina was very _lucky_ accident.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Harry Potter next-gen blog called The Ones We Fought For.
> 
> theoneswefoughtfor.tumblr.com


End file.
